Rise and Shine
by justponderingtheuniverse
Summary: ZUTARA. Morning fluffiness. Zuko tries to wake Katara up. One shot.


Rise and Shine

**A/N: If you are not here for zutara, then I don't know what to tell you. Morning fluff (those with allergies beware). Cute and fluffy as I could make it. Zuko wakes early like all the time and Katara hates it. Well, when I say "hate"...written to Delicate by Damien Rice. **

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my laptop and a fairly recent version of microsoft word.**

Zuko woke before the sun. Being a firebender, he was almost always awake before his waterbender. He didn't mind waking early; in fact, those early mornings were the best part of his day. He pulled Katara closer to his chest and sighed. He could not remember being this happy before she came into his life. When she was with him, he felt like he was home.

Katara woke to soft kisses on the back of her neck. She wanted to be mad at Zuko, she really did. As a waterbender, she had a hard time falling asleep and never slept for long. The latter was less the pull of the moon and more Zuko being annoying. He always insisted in waking her up, but at least he was gentle about it. He would heat his chest and arms, surrounding her with his warmth. If that didn't rouse her from her slumber, he would play with her hands, wrap his legs around hers, and kiss her neck. She hated him for it. All she wanted was to sleep in once and a while. According to Zuko, sleeping-in must be some sort of crime in the Fire Nation.

Zuko chuckled as he felt her breathing change. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Good Morning, Katara". Katara thought his voice was too seductive for an hour before sunrise.

"Shut up, Zuko. I'm still asleep."

"I don't think so." She could tell he was smirking, and wanted to slap him. He grabbed her hands across their bodies and laced his fingers with hers.

She tried to stay mad at him. "Do you know what hour it is? It's ungodly early. Why couldn't you ever just let me sleep? Don't guys like to watch their wives sleep? Isn't that a thing? Besides, last night was a full moon and I just got to sleep about three hours ago so I'm going to be very cranky tomorrow… Today. Whatever." She rolled out of his embrace, closed her eyes, and buried her face into her pillow.

Zuko chuckled. "Oh well. I can always clear my calendar. I am the Fire Lord, you know. If you're that tired, we'll have to stay in bed the entire day. What are we going to do?" He tangled his legs in hers. She would never figure out how he could heat his entire body at once. However he did it, he shouldn't do it again. It was way too distracting.

"Sleep hopefully. And stop smirking." Katara was way too tired for his flirting. Stupid firebender.

"You love my smirk." He rolled closer to her and pulled her back against his chest again. He began to trace his heated fingertips up and down her arm and stomach.

She shuddered and hoped he didn't notice; like his ego needed a boost. "Yeah. Love to smack it off your face."

"Haha. Very funny, Katara." He brushed her hair away from her shoulders and began gently biting her neck. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that traditional Fire Nation robes have high necked collars?"

Katara was significantly aroused now; the combination of his mouth on her neck and his heated fingers were almost too much. But, like almost everything in their relationship, this was just another spar. She was determined to win. She was also exhausted. What she said before was true; it had been a full moon and she hadn't been able to sleep.

"Zuko. If we are going to stay in bed all day and you do not let me sleep for at least four more hours, I will not have sex with you for a week." She said in her best no nonsense voice.

Zuko stopped biting her neck and groaned against her skin. "That's cheating."

"Nope," Katara had to restrain from laughing. "Let me sleep."

"Fine. I'll go do Fire Lord stuff and be back with breakfast later." He kissed her shoulder. In his best seductive, gravelly voice he said "How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Now let me sleep." Katara giggled and closed her eyes.

He chuckled again as he slid out of their bed. As he fixed the sheets around her, he realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, hoping the next four hours would pass quickly.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
